Forced Brothers
by XylennadieRitterin
Summary: One died for power, one for lost love, one greeted death as old friend. Of all the Harry Potter characters, these three deserved second chance more than everyone else. And fate will ensure it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The amazing world of Magic and the characters belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

 **2 May 1998**

 _A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above as the sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window, and the light hit both of their faces at the same time so that Voldemort's was a flaming blur; Nature itself indicating that the time had come._

 _Harry heard the high voice shriek "Avada Kedavra" as he simultaneously yelled "Expelliarmus", as he pointed Draco's wand. There was a bang like a cannon blast, and golden flames erupted between them at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marking the point where the spells collided.*_

One would think that time itself stopped by the frozen figures of every living being, staring wide eyes as the two leaders battled for dominance.

It was the true prove of Voldemort's power that even with the Elder Wand's reluctance to harm its master, the green light slowly but steadily pushed the scarlet one.

Harry felt his feet slowly buckled under the assault. The strain from his stunt in Gringotts until his all night battle started to swamped his body as he forced his drained magical core to milked more magic, his Invisibility Cloak slipped further down, revealing more than his upper body.

Admist the still figures, a black shape slipped almost unnoticed. Skin as pale as corpse with the scent of death looming and blood still dripping from a big wound from his neck, Cedar and Unicorn tail hair wand gripped thightly with a determined expression.

The newcomer halted a few metres from the middle of the circle, unconciously forming a perfect triangle. As he saw Harry struggle, the wand pointed steadily to his enemy, ignoring gasp of surprises from the spectators, and whispered with his damaged throat one firm word

"Sectumsempra"

The result was spontan. The golden flames burned brighter that blinded every eyes, A dome made of pure light expanded and engulfed the three wizards as a sound like huge explosion shook the whole castle and sent the fighters to dove for cover.

When the light finally dimmed, there were no sign of any of the wizards. It's like they had vanished without trace.

* * *

 **10 June 1935**

A young man on his twentieth knocked the door of a dingy building with name plate Wool Orphanage. His black and somewhat greasy hair parted like curtain as he bent down to address the little girl who opened the door.

"May I speak to the matron?"

The little girl gave a smile "Do you want to bring one of us home?" She asked excitedly, led him to the matron's Office.

The young man didn't answer. He just patted the girl's head before entered the small office.

A middle aged woman was busy scribbling on a book. She raised her head when he entered, and hastily put her book away, stood and offered him her hand.

"Good morning sir, my name is Mrs. Cole and I am the head matron here. What can I do for you?"

The man took the offered hand "Good morning Mrs. Cole. My name is Severus Snape and I would like to adopt a child"

Mrs. Cole raised an eyebrow "Adopt? No offence Mr. Snape, but you look very young. Raising children is a serious and big responsibility"

Severus muttered under his breath and the matron's eyes glazed over.

"My pleasure, sir. All the children are in the playroom, the room on the end of left corridor"

"Thank you, ma'am. Do you mind if I meet them?"

"No, not at all"

With brisk pace, Severus located the pointed room. He opened the wooden door with barely noise. There were circa fifteen children between age five to preteen either playing tag or with blocks and other toys. however, his gaze fell to an eight years old boy who sat alone in the corner, head bend, thick book on his hands without the care of the world.

Sensing the gaze, the boy lifted his eyes. The dark midnight blue eyes widened slightly when met Severus' onyx before back to impassive and the owner shifted his eyes back to his book.

Smirking inwardly, Severus made his way to the boy, paid no mind of the other children who by now pausing in their activities.

His target assumed a rigid, wary stance as the former Potion Professor got closer. However, his face remained unfazed, only Severus's super keen eyes detected the death grip the child had on his book.

Severus cleared his throat awkwardly as he took a seat on the chair near him "I assume from your reaction that you remember?"

"Yes" The single syllable was uttered in barely above whisper without even a glance.

Severus released breath that he didn't realize was holding "Thank Merlin"

"What are you doing here? Better yet, in this time?" the child, the kiddie version of Lord Voldemort asked with almost perfectly controlled voice.

His conversation partner shrugged "Who knows. One moment I was blinded by bright light and the next, I woke in St Mungo"

"That doesn't answer my first question"

"Ah yes. I thought since you were already born in this time, I would at least see a familiar face. Though the fact that you remembered did make me wondering..." he trailed off as the seemingly young child abandoned his book with a look crossed between fury and horror.

"That little menace!" The spat was bordering hiss, his magic -which was much more than his first time at age eight but still only drop of water in ocean compared to his adult self, much to his disgust- swirling dangerously.

Severus merely seemed amused "Given your condition, I don't think it's the proper word"

Whatever Voldemort was going to say was left unknown as an older boy, maybe twelve years old, and a younger one who looked a bit younger than Voldemort apparent age with similar face with the older one choose the moment to approach the two.

The older threw the future Dark Lord a quick dirty look which he completely ignored then smiled wide at Severus "Do you come to adopt?"

Feeling, rather than seeing, the interesting look from the faux child, Severus cleared his throat "It was my intention, yes"

The younger boy beamed "My name is Robert, and this is my older brother, Richard. Come play with us and our friends"

"Yeah" Richard added "You don't need to speak with _him_ then" the word was spoken with disdain that unperturbed the object.

Severus blinked "What's wrong?" blame his high curiosity that he need to ask, ignoring the angry hiss from the boy in question.

Mistaking the question for an encouragement, Robert animatedly launched into explanation.

"Mrs. Cole said he is a devil rein- uh, reincaranat and that he kill his mother right after he is born, you know. And strange things often happened around him, he is now sleeping alone cause Paul doesn't want to sleep with him anymore. Oh, Paul is there, playing blocks with Anna, Rosemary, Jack, and Marie" He pointed a group of ten year old who indeed been busy building castle.

Richard nodded "Yeah. He is trouble, all right. No one will want him. He was adopted once before, when I was little but the adult brought him back right on. Said he was real nightmare. He will kill you if you go alone with him"

Severus was genuinely surprised by the tale. Sure, he was live in muggle neighborhood and no stranger to the prejudiced from the muggle, but it never even crossed his mind that the Dark Lord had face the same fate as well. It's no wonder he grew up bitter if he lived in this kind of environment for seventeen years.

"Well, at least he got the last part right" an amused low drawl snapped Severus from his musing

Severus threw the kiddie Dark Lord a look and shifted his attention to the real children "Forgive me, but I would like to chat with him for a bit more and I don't want to hold you boys from your fun"

The boys looked glum and left reluctantly, but before giving the wizard a scathing glare that promised retribution.

"Yes, you did already try didn't you? Too bad it didn't work"

His former master growled once more, but likely realized the difference of their power right now as he settled back to leaned against the wall.

They lapsed into silence until the matron came. She scanned the room before seemingly got a heart attack when discovered with whom Severus sat.

Severus chuckled in amusement "Even in a child body you still can terrified people?"

"You heard what the brat said" he shrugged

"Yes. Right on spot, hmm"

"Mr. Snape" Mrs. Cole made a beeline toward the two wizards "I see that you already meet Tom" Severus didn't miss the furious low growl from the kiddie Dark Lord at the word "I apologize if he offended you. Tom, don't bother this fine mister won't you?"

If look could kill, surely the matron would already drop dead five time over from Tom's glare. Severus stood up quickly, before the apparent child really killed the woman.

"Not to worry, Mrs. Cole. I'm actually enjoy talking to... Tom. In fact, I have made up my mind and would like to adopt him"

He cheered inside when two identical surprised gasps accompanied by a thud of a fallen book met his ears. He could not see Tom, but he did see Mrs. Cole frozen with comical expression.

"Madam?"

"Are... are you sure, Mr. Snape? Tom is an unusual boy who required special attention and difficulty in behavior"

"I do aware. Do not worry Mrs. Cole, just signed out the adoption paper and you will not see him again. Now if you could sort the paperwork? I would like to accompany Tom packed"

Hearing the promise to never see Tom again, Mrs. Cole practically flew out the room much to the time-travelers' amusement.

Severus raised an expectant eyebrow at the now standing eight years old and noted that even at young age, he towered his peers.

"What game do you play, Severus?"

"What? Can't I just wish to aid my Lord? Of course if you prefer to stay here..."

Tom crossed his arm "Do not attempt to lie, my double crosser spy. The Potter brat had told your sob story to the entire great hall" his tone was deceptively calm and soft and Severus suddenly glad he was in an advantage in magical core as well as stamina.

Severus groaned "That little wench... Well since the cat is out the bag already. Yes, I betrayed you and still wish you dead. But believe it or not, I have no intention to stay in time and place I didn't even know anything about and you are the only one I can turned to. That and you hear what they said, keep your enemy closer and all that"

"I see" Tom still used the deceptive tone "However, you have to accept, Severus that sometimes you don't get what you want" despite look much younger, Tom somehow made it look like an adult scolding a kid.

"You have appearance of a child even if mentally you're old. What can you do by yourself, especially in Muggle world?"

Tom snorted softly and gave Severus appraising look "You look barely out of teenager yourself. How old are you physically, sixteen, seventeen?"

"Eighteen actually. Graduated from Durmstrang this spring with highest grade in potion, inherited a Snape Manor, and got some vault in Gringotts from my mother side whoever she was supposed to, at least according to the goblins"

"I thought your father was muggle?"

"He was. The manor, while isolated was clearly belong to muggle" Severus rubbed his eyes tiredly "What's important is that who or whatever sent us back in time provided me with money and foolproof identity"

"Good for you. Alas, it has nothing to do with me" Tom responded somewhat flippantly, though Severus' keen ears detected a bitter undertone.

Severus swallow back a sigh "Look, I know we're enemies and all that. But I do admit that I need you this time, and in return I will offer you a place to freely use magic. The manor, while not as grand as Malfoy Manor, will be more than enough that we won't see each other unless necessary"

The icy blue eyes narrowed "You admit that you want to kill me, Severus"

"A truce then? I will swear an oath that I won't harm you unless in self-defense or duels, maybe, as long as you were a minor" Severus stuck his hand

Weighing the plus and minus, Tom shook the hand briefly "Do the Oath right outside this place"

Half an hour later, Severus tucked his wand back to his back pocket and offering his arm to his new ward, not that he would admit it out loud. The newly adopted, even if just for formalities, took the arm and with a loud crack, they disappeared.

* * *

Life for the two time-travelers was quite normal for about a week. They both had been resided in same house before, even with different circumstances, and know what to do to avoid conflict. Tom had, albeit begrudgingly, given Severus permission to call him by his hated first name after the Potion Prodigy, he hadn't had a chance to get a mastery this time around, had pointed out that he couldn't call his ward by 'my Lord' even if he wanted to, which he didn't.

Severus had taken Tom to shop on his second day at the manor and the faux child had helped him adapted to the more rigid and out-to-date custom in 1935. Both usually spent breakfast and dinner together with a copy of Daily Prophet and Evening Prophet respectively and discussing whatever news draw their interest, careful to keep their conversation light-hearted. The young adult had to admit that his master was apparently saner than he could ever remember, he chalked it as a side effect of having a whole soul. And even if Severus found his housemate an interesting conversationalist, he was wary for he remembered Dumbledore once said that Tom had an ability to charm peoples and trapped them without them notice.

Yes, Severus mused as they engaged in lively discussion about the rising of Grindelwald, this Dark Lord was far more dangerous than before.

The morning of 20 June came as normal. They met in the dining room and the house elves laid out the breakfast and the newspaper as always. Midway through the breakfast, however, a barn owl flew from the window, landing in front of Severus.

Both wizards exchanged confused glance. So far, both time travelers spent their days mostly inside the manor except when they go shopping and one time to St Mungo for a checkup for Tom. Severus definitely hadn't make any acquaintances or doing something that required correspondence as he felt he still in cultural shock.

Slowly, he pulled out his wand, checked both the letter and the owl for harmful curse, ignoring the offended hoot from the bird. When the result came negative, he freed the messenger it's burden and watched as the owl immediately took off.

Tom was abandoning his food either and now closely observed his former spy with an alert stance. And almost flew his seat when Severus suddenly choked.

"What is that, Severus?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Severus didn't answer, merely handed him the parchment.

The first thing Tom noticed was the St. Mungo logos. He furrowed his eyebrow, for it was too long since his medical checkup and they should have been got the message if there's something wrong with him.

His confused expression quickly disappeared as he scanned the formal letter and zeroed on one sentence

" _As Mr. Evans closest living relative, we ask Mr. Snape to come to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to sort out the paperwork and his living arrangement_ "

A quick check provided Tom with Mr. Evans information. His full name was Harry James Evans with birthday date 31. July 1927.

He peered over Severus who had his head on his hands, looking miserable "Is it too much to wish that I can free from the boy?" he complained "I swear, whatever mess with us had really sick sense of humor"

"According to the brat, you have been protecting him for the last seven years." Tom pointed out dryly.

Severus leveled a halfhearted glare "Just because I protect him doesn't mean I have to like him. Especially when he gone around risking his neck whenever possible" but he accioe'd his robe and stalking to the fireplace, snatching the Daily Prophet on his way.

* * *

Harry Potter was getting frustrated. His whole body was ached and he could do nothing more than opening his eyes. Initially he had thought that he died in the battle along with Voldemort, the last thing he knew was a white light joined his and Voldemort curse and a silhouette of his old Potion professor which he deemed a dying man's hallucination for the man had already dead. So it's understandably frustrating that he came around in a magical ancient looking hospital. St Mungo, the Healer had informed him, but the hospital looked very different than when he visited Mr. Weasley two years ago, at least as far as he knew.

Nobody seemed to recognize him either which was although a relief is also alarming. His second shock came as the Healer insisting on calling him Mr. Evans, tried to convince him it's his real name and told him they had already sent a word to his relative.

Harry had snorted at that. There was no way the Dursleys will came to get him.

The Healer had left him alone for what seemed like hours, assuring him that he would feel better in no time. The way he spoke like to a five years old greatly irked Harry as it reminded him of Umbridge. Absentmindedly he wondered what happened to the Toad, he just hoped she got a trial and locked up somewhere.

He was indeed feeling stronger by the time his door creaked open again. He had managed to speak but his voice sounded high pitched and weird. The annoying Healer was back, however a young man with black robes accompanied him his time.

"... seem confused. We still don't know what happened with his parents" he heard the Healer explained and wondered under what rock did he live. Everyone knows his parents had been dead long time ago.

The stranger nodded his head and Harry got a feeling he was somewhat familiar. His first impression was he was young, maybe one or two years older than Harry, with shoulder length black hair that fell like curtain. He was not tall, yet radiated power. He waved a hand to dismiss the Healer and turn around to fully face Harry and Harry felt his breath hitched at the familiar, hooked nosed face.

"Snape?" he croaked incredulously. The Potion Master looked far younger than he remembered, in fact his age looked closer than he was in the memory.

"Mr. Potter" his former Professor acknowledge in his usual soft voice.

Despite having mixed feeling for that man, Harry couldn't help the relief that he felt at hearing the familiar name. "What... happened?" he managed to wheezed out before reducing to a coughing fit.

Snape waited for him to settled back down before sat down himself in the visitor chair. He then drew his wand and cast a ' _Mufflianto'_

"What I will inform you, Mr. Potter, is neither joke nor lies. It does seem impossible but it's the truth and I want you to listen without interrupting until I finished explained"

Harry gulped but nodded.

"We got thrown back in time as the aftermath of the last battle along with the Dark Lord. The day today is 20. June 1935. I woke up in 5. May 1935 with new identity as Severus Snape, alumnus from Durmstrang. Who- or Whatever threw us back in time decided that as we haven't been born in this time, we got new identities. Your name is Harry James Evans, my guess is that you got your mother's last name because Potter is a well known wizarding name and it will rise questions if a boy with surname Potter suddenly appeared. Your birthday date is 31. July 1927, you are currently eight years old and apparently I am your last living relative"

Harry's expression changing so fast with every sentences, starting with bewildered which quickly morphed into disbelief, brief amusement, and ending with pure horror.

"I assure you, Mr. Potter" Snape added smoothly "That I am as pleased as you with this recent development"

Harry coughed to clear his throat "What now, then?" he was secretly happy that he managed a whole sentence without his throat felt like dying.

Snape sighed and studying a medical chart that Harry only realized he was holding "According to the Healer, physically you only need to stay overnight for your throat to fully healed. However, since apparently you had panic attack and unresponsive, the Healer suspected there were a damage on your brain."

Harry glared at Snape at that. Everyone will be as bad as he was if they suddenly thrown back in time in a child body.

His most hated professor seemed to guess his thought, or using legilimency as his lip curled upward "We just had to convice the Healer that you were just traumatized. It would not be suspicious for a child to be scared if they woke alone in an unfamiliar place, after all. If the Healer ask what happened, said that you couldn't remember what happened to your parents and it hurt when you tried. I don't have any time or idea as to our apparent blood ties so if asked just tell him you don't know we were related but often visit your house. Any question?"

"Yeah. What do you plan to do to me, professor?"

"Right now, you were physically an eight years old. You still need a guardian and I do believe it would spare us some trouble if we stick together. Officially I will be your guardian, but I will treat you like an eighteen years old instead of eight. And I'm not your professor anymore. As loathe as I am, it will be beneficial to the cover story if you call me uncle Severus in public and simply Severus in privat"

"Riight" Harry nodded hesitantly. He was obviously unhappy with the suggestion but didn't have any other idea either.

Suddenly, he remembered something from Professor - no, Severus' explanation.

"Wait, you said Voldemort got thrown back in time as well?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. As he was technically already existed, he simply woke as his past self. And to warn you, he resided with me as well."

"He what?!" Somehow Harry managed to half shout despite his damaged throat which earned him another coughing fit.

Severus conjured him a glass of water and handed it, fully expecting the outburst "Tom is, like you, physically eight years old. His magic, control, and stamina -while better than average children- still no match to me and we both know that. He is the only one among us who actually know about custom in these time"

"I.. guess" Harry conceded sourly "Is it even safe for me to live with him? He definitely will try to kill as soon as possible"

"I'll had you two make an oath not to harm each other or orders anything to do it. That way, he won't get the advantage of being parselmouth. Which remind me, do you still possess the ability now that you are not a Horcrux?"

Harry shrugged "Never had the chance to test it out. I guess not" he felt a little sad. Despite parselmouth being attributed to dark wizards, Harry did like the ability anyway. "But, do you think he will abide? From our encounters, he seemed irrational"

"Good question, Mr. Potter. I have to admit that I myself was surprised by his sanity. I suspect, that the Horcrux robbed him his mind and now that his soul whole again, he regained all his wit and intelligent. It make things both easier and far more difficult as he is cunning and a very accomplished actor. Just bear in mind that you can't completely trust what coming from his mouth"

"Yes, sir" his new ward answered glumly.

Severus stood "Then, I will leave you to rest. I will come back tomorrow to pick you. try not to overload your brain and use the time to recuperate"

The elder sighed as he close the door behind him. How on earth did he, the dungeon bat, had gained not one, but two wards in under two weeks was something he couldn't fanthom. Especially considering one was his former master turned enemy whom he spied on and one was the son of his school rival and woman he felt in love with, who he had sworn to protect. Not to mention that they were archenemies. He would be lucky if the manor still standing by the next week.

* * *

Severus had insisted that Harry took the floo with him ("It will seem irresponsible of me to let an eight years old travel in floo alone.") so they crowded in the fireplace together while his new guardian -and didn't it left a sour taste in his mouth?- threw the floo powder and called out their destination.

Despite being held, Harry still managed to stumble when landed and end up on all four, coughing from the ash. A pale hand, too small to be Severus', appeared in silent offer for help. Harry looked up and couldn't stop the gasp as he came eyes to eyes with aristocrating young face of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

TBC

 _*Taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

* * *

 **Author's note: So, I came up with another Idea. For those who wait my other story, Alexander Damian Slytherin, please be a little more patient. I currently have minor writer's block on that one, I had the outline already planned out but had a bt difficulty to play it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter is mine, I will make Voldemort smarter and more cunning than the Killing-Curse-trigger-happy snake face

 **Chapter Two**

"What exactly are our plan, if we even have one?" Harry asked after he finished his Sunday breakfast.

It was four and half months after he arrived at Snape Manor. Severus had wasting no time to hand both faux children spare wands and made them swear the intended oath. And while the first few weeks were rough, both archenemies finally learned to control themselves enough not to descend into brawl every time they came face to face. It was a blessing in disguise that the two boys never learned muggle martial arts and couldn't do much harm without wand. Severus just hoped by the time they bought their wands they had tolerated each other enough not destroy his Manor in a fight.

Severus raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do we try to get back to our time, or will we just simply continue living our life in this time, or are there any other options?"

Both his companions shared a glance

"That is indeed a good question" Tom mused.

Severus looked thoughtful as well "I don't have a clue where to begin searching a way to go back to future, and we do not know if the future had been erased or if we somehow got transported to alternate universe, if such thing even exists"

The mentally youngest among the trio slumped back "Then it would be safer for us to remain here"

"Doubtful. If someone found out we're from future, we'll either being hunted or experimented on by DoM"

"Well, yeah. But if we wouldn't be found if we didn't draw attention. It's not like something like this happened often, isn't it? Who will even begin to guess?" Harry tried to argue.

"What about Dumbledore? We will go to Hogwarts in three years and the old coot never hesitant to use legilimens"

"And you, Mr. Potter, absolutely had no mind defense whatsoever" Snape interjected silkily.

Harry pouted "It's not my fault that you were such an asshole" he then had to duck the stinging hex "Hey, that's not fair. I just stated the truth"

"Life's not fair. But I have to agree with Harry in this, Severus. Your method of teaching was abysmal"

Harry froze at Tom's word "Wait a minute, you know Snape taught me Occlumency?"

"Of course" the mini Dark Lord sounded mildly amused "I had had access to your mind, Harry. I could pick anything I want to know from your mind"

"But.. but then, if Snape had been able to successfully taught me you would have known he wasn't loyal to you?" Harry stammered

Severus blinked "I.. hadn't thought about it, but if you put it that way..." he trailed off

Tom looked taken aback as well "It hadn't occurred to my mind as well. You think Dumbledore deliberately put you into the firing line?" he wondered, to Harry's horror.

"He wouldn't do that, would he?"

Severus snorted softly "I do believe that he would do anything to ensure the greater good. Anyway, I didn't teach you normal Occlumency, Mr. Potter. Mastering mind magic need time that you simply didn't have. At the very least, I wanted you to recognize an attack and erected minimal shield. And you also got yourself to blame as I am sure you didn't even touch the book I recommended"

"Book?" Harry looked genuinely confused "What book?"

"the Art of Occlumency. I did stress the title many times"

The Gryffindor turned sheepish "I didn't realize you were referring to a book, sir. I thought you were insulting me as always"

This time, Tom did laugh at the murderous expression on Severus "Well, what did you expect Severus? He is a Gryffindor."

Harry grumble but didn't try to defend himself "Do you think if I try again, I'll read the book this time, I could manage enough shield from Dumbledore?"

Both others wizard gave him an identical 'you are an idiot' look

"It's dangerous for a child to perform mind magic as their mind is still developing. Performing Legilimens on children is also actually illegal"

"If they got caught as it left no proof" Tom interrupted.

Harry blanched "Then, what should I do? If we stuck here, I do want to go to Hogwarts, you know. That's my first home"

"Usually purebloods protect their children with Heir or Family Ring which had enchantment to repel curses, including legilimens. Technically, my birth mother came from long line pureblood that had such protection. However, I do not know what my status in this period. I have to confirm this matter in Gringotts first and whipped up something for you two" Severus explained, putting Harry's disturbing last comment for further usage.

"Two?" two confused childish voices asked simultaneously

Severus nodded "While you were one of the strongest Occlumens and Legilimens, Tom, your mind now is still of child. Better safe than sorry"

The Dark Lord turned kid didn't look happy but agreed nevertheless.

* * *

Severus ascended from his potion lab in the basement. He had regained his Mastery, once again as the youngest Potion Master with highest Mastery score, and opened an owl-order. The Manor was quiet, Tom was out somewhere polyjuiced as some random muggle and Harry was unusually subdued.

The Potion Master sighed. No need to be a genius to guess what troubled him, especially considering their last big discussion a few days prior. Even the heartless former Dark Lord, in a rare act of kindness, went out his way to avoid provoking the Gryffindor.

As the day was still young and without anything to do in the Manor -he was unconfident to leave his young ward alone-, Severus wandered aimlessly around his residence, mentally thinking what would he repaired next. He was considering to build a small greenhouse out of a patch of unused ground in the back when he heard hissing.

Instantly alert, he crept over the source without making sound. Severus knew whoever spoke in snake language was not real snake as real snake wouldn't be that loud and since the ward didn't alert him of Tom's arrival -he had said he would be coming home in time for dinner-, it wasn't the faux child either. A stranger with rare ability managed to sneak in his ward didn't bode well with the paranoid ex-spy.

Wand raised, Severus was ready to curse first ask later when he found himself face to face with one crouching Harry James Evans. The Avada Kedavra eyes blinking innocently at the nearly-got-heart-attack Potion Master.

Severus quickly stashed his wand away "What are you doing here, Mr Potter?" only then he noticed a small corn snake wrapped on a small wrist "I take it you still retained your ability to speak parsel, then?" he inquiry dryly.

Harry nodded "I just realized it last night when Tom cursed at dinner. I thought it was English but since you didn't react... and I want to confirm it this morning" despite the longing look at the reptile, there was a sad note in his voice.

Severus frowned "You don't sound pleased"

"It's just, me and Ron and Hermione always thought that the ability was due to the Horcrux and Tom. But I'm not Horcrux anymore and I still have it. It means it's actually my own talent isn't it?"

"Indeed" Severus replied, still didn't see what he means.

"Is it mean I'm dark? I was relieved when professor Dumbledore said Tom gave me the ability and I think it's okay to use it since it wasn't my own. But if it's my own, did it mean I'm evil?"

Severus pinched his nose "First of all, what do you mean if you're evil? Dark is not always evil. I'm pretty sure Black and Lupin should have made it clear"

"Hey! I know you hate them, but Sirius and Remus aren't dark!"

"Quiet yelling" Severus hissed "Lupin is a werewolf, he was a dark creature whether he wanted it or not. And Black came from dark family, his family magic is dark and his was dark as well or he would have died when he reclaimed the Grimmauld Place."

"Wha?" Harry had made a good impression of a goldfish with mouth wide open.

"Eloquent as ever, Potter"

"But, but, Remus is nice. And Sirius is Gryffindor and like muggles and in the Order"

Severus felt like slapped his his head. Instead, he leaned on the wall and preparing himself to give the long explanation.

"What do you know about Light and Dark?"

"Err" the mentally eighteen years old scrunched his nose "I would like to say that Light is good and Dark is evil. But I supposed it's not right? I don't really know much about them, or Magical World in general I supposed. I mean, there aren't any books about it in library -yes, I do occasionally go to library- and peoples always looked funny at me whenever I ask, like I was mocking them or something. They always assumed I know better than most because I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived. I just knew that the good guys are Light and the Death eaters are Dark and I had to kill Voldemort"

Severus couldn't stop his jaw from touching the ground. What the hell? He was more uninformed than even the Muggleborn "Didn't your Magical Guardian told you anything? About our custom or so? What about your grandparents?"

The answer was a bemused blink "What is Magical Guardian? And I never meet my grandparents, be it from my mother or father"

"Magical Guardian is your legal guardian in Wizarding World. Usually the Headmaster is the Magical Guardian for all Muggleborn except their parents formally requested another witch or wizard, however since you're not Muggleborn, it's highly possible that your parents already appointed someone as your Magical Guardian. The duty of Magical Guardian is to make sure his or her charges are educated and well informed about Wizarding World and to act as the behalf of parents in case of emergency situation"

Taking a deep brrath, Severus continued "As for your grandparents, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter had passed away in a Death Eater Raid when your father was in his sixth year. Fleamont was a highly skilled Head auror at that time and the rumour was that they were personally killed by the Dark Lord after almost wiped out his first inner circle. And I always assumed you lived with John and Ivy Evans since they were you mother's blood. Whom do you lived with then?"

"The Dursleys. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon" was the short reply, yet send a jolt of shock to Severus.

"Petunia?! Lily's sister?" He half shouted half hissed "What kind of dunderhead entrusted you with that woman?"

"Umm, the Headmaster? I thought you knew, at least professor . I mean, my first Hogwarts letter addressed to my cupboard"

"Your...? I assure you Mr. Potter that the staffs didn't have any idea about your situation. All the Hogwarts letter was written and signed by an automatic Quill. And I know Minerva, she was very protective toward his cubs. Had she had known, you would have heard her screaming from Hogsmead. I myself assume you were raised by your grandparents as I never even considered Petunia. It seems then that I owe you an apology"

Harry nodded distractedly "Apology accepted. I guess I owe you apology as well, for always suspecting you and calling you coward. You were far from it"

Both wizards flushed at their emotional exchanges. "So, about Light and Dark"

"Ah, yes. Light and Dark is merely magic's affinity. As you may suspect, pure Light magic can not be used with the intention ro harm whereas pure Dark Magic can not be used to help. However, most magic were neither Light nor Dark. The only pure Light magic I know is just Patronus Charm and the pure Dark magic I know are the Unforgivables."

Harry raised an eyebrow "What about healing charms? Is it not a pure Light magic?"

"Healing charms can be used with ill intent. For example, you can heal someone so that you can torture him further, therefore with the intention to harm. Beheaded curse, in contrary, can be use to give a quick and painless death for livestocks"

"If you put it that way... But isn't Killing curse also kills instantly?"

"As there are no surviving victims -before you-, it's not sure. For all we know, it ripped your soul slowly and painfully after paralysing the victims. Moreover, the Unforgivables could only work if the caster will it. I could point my wand and cast the Killing curse at you and nothing happened despite you know I'm capable of it since I had no intention to kill you."

"I knew, Bellatrix told me after I failed crucioe'd her after Sirius died" Harry shuffled his feet, eyes planted firmly to the grass. "But what about Parselmouth? I used Parselmouth to tell the snake not to attack Justin, to save him"

"Parselmouth is not Dark. It merely considered so in Britain because many known Parselmouth in our land are Dark wizards like Herpo the Foul, Salazar Slytherin, and of course the Dark Lord. However, they are not the only Parsemouth exist. In India, they are regarded as rare and unique talent and many Parselmouth show off their ability, thus the famous Indian snake dance"

"I see.."

Giving the young boy few moments to gather his thought, Severus continued his explanation about Light and Dark magic, cursing his former Mentor all along. Who would think that the Golden boy was so uneducated?

When they finished their discussion, the sun already high in sky and Harry gently unwrap the dozing snake from his wrist, cheerily bid it googdbye with noticeable lighter mood.

* * *

Harry's mood, however, didn't last long. He was gloom again by the time Severus met him for lunch.

"Something wrong again?"

Harry startled "Professor! You surprised me"

The black robed wizard didn't reply, merely took his seat.

"Professor"

Severus looked up from his kidney pie. Even if he already gave Harry permission to use his given name, the boy still call him 'professor' just like he always said 'Potter'. In his mind, he knew they had to break the habit fast or they would bound to slip in the public. But he suspect that, like him, Harry used the titel as an anchor from his former time.

"What is it?"

"If..." the child gulped nervously "If we can go back to our time, what will happen to you and Tom?"

Severus pondered his question "I honestly do not know. It can be that, like Tom's case, we will simply get back to our body at that time. If it's the case, I will definitely died as my wound was too fatal. I do not know much about your or Tom's condition but I presume if you continue your battle, you'll came victorius and he'll died"

"But, what if we pulled through the time in this body?" Harry gestured his child body.

"Then I will be judged as a Death Eater and go to Azkaban while Tom will definitely be executed" Severus answered matter-of-factly.

"And stop playing hero and sacrificed yourself" he added when he saw the resigned look on Harry's face "We will still collected informations and discussing the outcomes. And if it's possible to come back, we will come back"

"You will died" Harry protested

"Maybe, but that's the result of my own action. You already sacrificed too much, Potter. You were a mere child thrusts in a war you had no business in and expected to save everyone. You deserved rest and happiness now and for me, I had long escaped from my overdue consequence. By any right, I should have been in Azkaban since the end of First year anyway. So the extra eighteen years was a blessing."

Harry replied in a small whisper "I don't want you to die. I know it's strange, but I don't want Tom to either. But I also don't want him to massacre the muggleborn and muggle. It will be easier to stay here. I do miss Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Neville, Luna, anda the others though"

Severus sighed. Lived with kid-Harry had opened hie eyes to the true Gryffindor. Oh, he still insuferable and often tried his patience, yet he also the most forgiving, kind hearted wizard Severus ever known. He often regreted how the Wizarding-World-Savior got dragged into the whole mess the past few months.

"It's normal to miss your friends" Severus adviced awkwardly, it's not that he himself had experience in that matter- "But try not to dwell on things we couldn't do anything about, Harry. Do enjoy your time here, treat it like an extended field trip or something. When we find more informations, you can start to consider your option then"

He then blinked as the faux boy stilled, did he said something wrong? "What?"

"You called me Harry" Harry said softly, slowly.

It's Severus' turn to be stunned. He hadn't realized it.

"I like it better than Potter" the boy continued.

Severus cleared his throat "Well, it will raised questions if I call you Potter. And calling you Evans will be more uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I guess"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of Muggle London, a middle aged man in black suit walked leisurely on a crowded pedestrian walk. He pressed himself near a newspapers counter as a group of teenager passed. No one noticed the subtly wave of hand, nor an evening newspaper tucked in his pocket when he continued his journey.

"Damn, sometimes I hate my episodic memory" the man crumpled the newly acquired newspaper in frustation. He then threw the offending paper and turn to enter a dark, empty, small alley. When a homeless man entered the alley a few moment later, there were no traces of the strange man.

1000 miles away, an alarm buzzing gently as a young boy entered his residence with an unreadable expression.

* * *

TBC

 **A.N: Second chapter for this fic. I tried to give Harry a breakdown in this chapter, alas, he didn't cooperate. Maybe later then. Next chapter will have bonding between the three as well as the beginning of the conflicts and they will have not enough time to unravel their time-hopping.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Tom apparated right before the ward with a loud 'POP' and immediately fell into his knees, exhausted. Annoyed, he uncorked the Magic Replenishing Potion that Severus had forced him to bring. He just could literally see the ex-spy's smug look when he gave the empty vial back.

Making his way to his room as his body changed back, he immediately changed his too big muggle clothing with more comfortable, better suited dark brown robes.

He was the last arrived to the dining room. Severus and Harry had already settled down, conversed slowly and secretly relieved to see the young Gryffindor's face wasn't so gloom anymore. To see the normally defiant, high spirited young man so down was disconcerting after all.

"Evening" he greeted.

Both turned and Severus inclined his head in return. Tom had to fight the urge to snarl at the nonchalant gesture from someone who used to be his servant -even if Severus had never been much grovel, he earned his rank purely due to his talent-.

"Flippy" Severus called after the third occupant seated himself "Please bring our dinner"

Seconds later, lamb chop with fish soup, green peas and mashed potatoes appeared on the table alongside a pitcher of lemonade and a pot of tea (Flippy refused to serve coffee in dinner, much to Severus' frustration).

As always, the three time-travelers ate in silence which only broken by occasional "Please pass me"

Tom was the first one to finish. He put his empty glass back and lazily leaned on his chair with arm crossed and eyes half closed, a habit he got from his time as Lord Voldemort.

Severus narrowed his eyes in suspicion. That posture usually resulted in at least one Death Eater left meeting twitching from Cruciatus and he began to dread what news did the Heir of Slytherin bring from his outing.

"We need to reinforce the ward" was his opening sentence.

Harry furrowed his eyebrow "Huh? Why?"

"From what I remember, this area will be in the crossfire soon. I had confirmed earlier that Birmingham city was destroyed three years ago by massive fire. Last time, the disaster spread southward and London was plagued by mysterious death and several explosions in spring 1936 although after went to Hogwart I knew that it was in fact, Grindelwald's armies annihilating muggles. I do not know if this place will be targeted, but as we are in muggle district the possibility is high."

Severus swore under his breath "I had forgotten all about Grindelwald and isn't the Muggle World War II almost began as well?"

Harry just blinked. While he did get muggle history lesson in Primary school, he wasn't allowed to get better grade than Dudley and seeing that Dudley never got grade better than D, Harry ended up never paid attention to his class either and History of Magic was useless so all he knew about Grindelwald was just what he overheard from when Voldemort killed him. So now, he was just silently listening without truly understand what the elder wizards discussing.

Tom and Severus didn't seem to realize the lack of participation from their housemate as they debating the best protection from both magical and muggle alike.

"It's unusual for you to be this quiet" Tom finally turned his attention to his fellow child after few minutes, eager to take a break from Severus' fierce arguments. He had forgotten that Severus could spot flaws even in a best laid plans and never afraid to make his displeasure known. Merlin, how did he become so blind? He should have been suspicious when he became so agreeable after his resurrection. If only he paid attention or had even half his sanity, he would definitely be able to spot his treachery earlier.

Harry blinked, having turned down the conversation "Huh?"

"Pardon me" Tom corrected without fully realized what he did "Why are you so quiet? Usually you have some comments"

"Eh, I don't really understand what you are talking about."

"Don't you get history class in your muggle school? And Grindelwald should have been in third year History curriculum" Severus frowned

Harry blushed "Well, the Dursley didn't like it when I got better notes than Dudley and since Dudley was the laziest and dumbest in class, I ended up never paid any attention to the lesson. Not to mention I usually had more important things in my mind such as hunger, when they 'forgot' to spare me some food for breakfast, even if I was the one who cooked" Harry actually made a quote with his hand and mumbled the last part under his breath "Or to my aching body if Dudley got me in his 'Harry Hunting'. The teachers always believe the Dursley that I am a troublemaker anyways and on rare occasion I did well they accused me of cheating, so I only study what I found interesting. Unfortunately, I never interested in History" he shrugged

Severus narrowed his eyes "Forgot to spare you food? Did they starve you?" he hissed dangerously.

"No, well I think not. They indeed only feed me leftover, but I never went a day without food. Even after Dobby incident when they locked me in my room, I got canned soup twice a day though I had to share with Hedwig as they locked her in her cage"

"Twice a day? Just soup? That's worse than the Orphanage. At least I got dry bread there" Tom exclaimed, shocked. What kind of imbeciles did Harry live with? Did Dumbledore never checked his Golden Boy, make sure he was alright?

"Well, I drank tap water from the loo when aunt Petunia let me used it thrice a day and since I was locked in my room without anything to do besides sleeping, I didn't need much food. And Ron and the Weasley Twin rescued me after a week or so"

Tom exchanged a meaningful look with Severus at Harry's devil-may-care tone. It seems like the young wizard genuinely didn't understand how wrong his situation was.

"And why did you live with Muggles like them anyway? Many families would volunteer to raise The-Boy-Who-Lived." the former Dark Lord asked curiously.

Harry looked torn for a moment. On one hand, he was Lord Voldemort, his nemesis, the one who cause him to live with his relatives in the first place and against whom the protection stood. On the other hand, they were now both eight years old with more or less same magical power, stranded in a time far before he was born, and technically the protection around the Privet Drive had been fallen alreaady, so no harm in telling him, right?

"Because of the blood ward. Dumbledore said that when my mother sacrificed herself to me, she created a powerful ancient ward that could only activated if I live with someone who share her blood, hence aunt Petunia. That's why your Death Eater had to wait until the protection fell in my 17th birthday before they could come near the house"

Tom blinked, dumbfounded "Blood ward, you said? Then why did you even go back there after your fourth year?"

"Maybe because you got body and after me?" Harry looked at Tom as if he was losing his mind again. Next to him Severus furrowed his eyebrow, something tingling his spy mind.

"Harry" despite having high pitched childish voice, Tom once again managed to make himself sound like a patient professor lecturing his slow student "What did Wormtail took from you to resurrect me?"

"My blood, why? Oh... oh, Bloody hell!" The Boy-Who-Lived jumped in his chair as Severus cursed under his breath, apparently came to the same conclusion.

"The ward would have mistaken you as Harry and granted you entry" Severus said aloud "Then why went through the trouble by sending others, it would be much easier to come yourself. Not that I'm not grateful"

Tom raised his eyebrow in amusement "Harry?"

"It will be messy if he slips up and called me Potter in public or if I respond by name Potter" Harry quickly explained, cheek tinted with pink.

"Finally. The Mr. Potter vs Professor is starting to grant on my nerves" Tom huffed "And for your question, Severus. I didn't know what kind of protection on the house and didn't want to risk losing my body again when Avery reported that he was stung when touched the ward. I didn't even think the possibility of Blood Ward as it would be useless against me. Well, there's a possibility Dumbledore didn't know what ritual I use as the ritual was dark and very ancient"

"He knew. I told him and Sirius everything that happened in the graveyard, every single details I could remember" Harry interjected "And he knew I wasn't happy in the Dursley, I begged him to place me anywhere else every summer but he refused. Said that I was exaggerating, that surely my relatives weren't that bad. 'They are your family Harry, they must love you' he said"

A loud crack suddenly echoed, Tom tried to reach where his wand usually be kept and tensed when he didn't find it, and Harry jumped in his seat. Both turned to face a ashen face Severus who held a broken tea cup. Warm tea mixed with blood trickling down and stained the tablecloth. But the adult wizard seemingly didn't realize.

"Professor?" the green eyed wizard called softly

Severus growled "He did that again? That old coot really can't learn from his mistake, can he? How many children will he ruin just because he believes family loves each other?"

"Severus?"

Severus took a deep breath "I found abused students from my House every year and every single year I asked Albus to take an action as the Headmaster and he refused to hear every. single. damn. year." he growled.

Both adults-turned-children watching in silence as the Potion Master cursed and grumbled under his breath. Tom was deep in thought while Harry looked horrified, he didn't know there were others like him.

"And you wonder why I want to kill him" Tom muttered

Harry glowered at him "Dumbledore didn't mean any harm. Well, not intentionally. He was still the best wizard ever"

"Even if he condemned you to live a living hell for, how long, sixteen years?" Tom countered with scowl on his own face, he could not believe Harry still defended the manipulative ancient wizard (which actually not so old in this time, but details…).

"If you hadn't killed my parents, I would have live a happy childhood." Harry shot back

Tom gritted his teeth "If only Dumbledore hadn't meddled, you would still live a happy childhood with a wizarding family. Besides, it was your own fault for surviving, had you just die you would not have suffered."

Harry gave him an incredulous look "What kind of logic is that?"

"Children logic" Severus interceded

Ton growled

"Professor, are there really others like me?"

Severus sighed "Majority of Muggleborns and Muggle-raised Halfbloods in Slytherin, your relatives are not the only Muggle-Hating magic out there. I have an inkling that's what make them go to the House of Cunning"

"Muggleborns? Slytherin have Muggleborns?" Harry questioned in disbelief.

This time, Tom answered in chuckle "Of course it had. How many Pureblood do you think there are? Without Mud- and Halfbloods, Slytherin House will have little to no student"

"Don't call them Mudblood!"

"Oh, and why is that? Their blood are not _pure"_

 _"_ So are yours"

"My blood is indeed tainted, however I do have Ancient and Noble blood flowing"

"Children" Severus called with a tired sigh "I know you have opposite opinion. But no fighting on the dinner table please"

Both pursed their lips and Tom stomped out moments later. Harry not far behind, still lost in thought

* * *

Tom and Harry didn't speak to and avoid each other at all for the next week. While the tension was tangible it could be cut with a butter knife, Severus was grateful they did not choose to fight instead.

Tom busied himself by researching wards from books he bought (Severus was impressed that he managed to procure rare and ancient books from his allowance only and still had spare to buy sweets -the Dark Lord had sweet tooth and massive appetite to Sugar Quill, who would even guess?-) and Harry enjoyed his gift, for the first time without fear or prejudice, by hunting snakes in the yard to gossip with ("Not gossiping, gathering information!)

After the third week though, the heavy atmosphere began to tire thee occupants of Snape Manor. Harry was, true to his Gryffindor nature, the first to cave and reluctantly decided to approach his archnemesis.

He found the perfect timing one afternoon when the former Dark Lord took a break from his research and enjoyed the autumn sun in the garden while licking a licorice wand.

"Tom" Harry cleared his throat.

Tom -and Severus who was reading not far- froze. He glanced at the ex-Boy-Who-Lived with flat expression. Concealing surprise that the stubborn child approached him.

Harry flushed at the sudden attention "Do you have a moment?"

"Depends on what you want" Now, Tom's curiosity peaked.

"I kind of need your help"

That was not what he expected "Help? Me? In case your glasses are hexes, Severus is over there"

He got a glare for that "I need your help, not Severus'. It's about parselmouth"

"Parselmouth?" Tom repeated, what on earth did Harry want to ask about, oh... he blinked, remembered that the brat was indeed a parselmouth.

"Yeah" Harry nodded "I used it to speak with the snakes around, but still I can't distinguish between parsel and english. I've tried to speak english in front of the snakes, but they keep saying I spoke parsel. And do I spoke parsel right now?"

Both Tom and Severus, who was standing near them since Merlin-know-when to break any uncoming fight, shook their head

"You speak normal english" Severus offered.

"Oh" Harry seemed to deflate "See, I intented to speak parsel. But I just don't know how to, it seems like my brain just switch automaticaly whenever I met snake without my control whatsover. Can you help me with it?"

Tom raised an eyebrow and ponder the request. He knew what Harry trying to do, the boy had no subtlety at all, yet the problem was interesting to say at least.

" _Can you tell me what language I speak?_ "

" _Uhm, sound like english. But since you ask, I'll guess parsel_ "

Again, the faux boy raised an eyebrow "Do you realized you just switch to parsel?"

"Am I?" The boy look surprised.

Tom blinked " _I may have a theory. Tell me, what's your name_ "

Harry scowled " _You know perfectly well what's my name is_ "

"Humour me anyway"

"Harry Potter, or Harry Evans now apparently"

Tom gave a satisfied nod "Do you realized you keep switching between language? You responded with the language I asked you in"

"Do I?" Harry turned to Severus who nodded

"Tom keep switching and you responded exactly after him. Though wether or not your respond actually matchedd I do not know"

"Great" the ex-teenager groaned "What should I do? How do I control it? I mean, it can be controlled, can't it?"

"Maybe, with practice. If you have time to join us Severus. I want you to converse with Harry while I add input here and there with parsel loud enough for Harry to hear. Harry, try to concentrated using english" Tom waved a hand, wandlessly summoned two chairs.

"Well, I supposed it is interesting" Severus drawled, seated himself.

Harry followed suit, suddenly had a foreboding from Tom's gleam that it would be along afternoon

* * *

The good news, the tension was totally broken with neither Tom nor Harry breached the subject of Muggleborn in vicinity of each other. The not so good news, even after a week afternoon 'Parselmouth Session' Harry only had little progress. He still found parsel and english similar, much to Tom's frustration, but at least he coud somewhat hear a hissing undertone in the snake language.

Severus had suggested that it was because the ability was not originally Harry's birthright but obtained from the Horcrux. However Tom argued that if it cames from the Horcrux, it would have disappeared when the Horcrux was removed. Harry just sighed irritably while the two Slytherins arguing and stated that he cared not where the ability came from and just wanted to master it. Annoyed, Tom finally gave up his Parselmouth Session time, instead he gave Harry a thick book about Warding, stating that spells cast in parsel would be more potent and he was to help the former Dark Lord warded their manor.

And all was well again in the Snape Manor, until mid-December 1935 when an eagle owl came soaring at breakfast, bearing a letter with Hogwarts crest


End file.
